Phase shifters are used in microwave systems such as phased array systems. Phase shifters are used to provide a controllable phase shift of a microwave signal and can be constructed using various technologies. Some commercially available phase shifters include active components such as transistors and diodes and may be based on micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS). Phase shifters can be used in a variety of technology areas such as, for example, telecommunications and radar systems.
Improvements in phase shifters are desirable. For example, it is generally desirable for phase shifters to have relatively low power requirements, exhibit relatively low losses during operation, and have relatively low fabrication costs.